Childish Worries
by Sonrisa.ERoc
Summary: When you're a toddler things around you seem a bit different. Take, the toilet for example.  Horitsuba setting. sort


**Disclaimer: **I don't own HG or TRC! For if I did... that would be weird and TRC would have ended a little more angsty... XD

Found this little piece while cleaning out my laptop. Didn't change it much. Damn, I'm lazy.

* * *

"I'm not going in theres."

"Me neither! Uh-uh. Bad."

"But we have to! Or we'll never evers find out what that thing is!"

"It looks like a scary monster."

"And it makes a scary sound!"

"Kaa-chan always closes the door when she goes in. Maybe cuz it's very dangerous. The other big kids close it when they go in toos."

Six young toddlers stood in front of huge doorway. Each gazed at the closed door with fear, curiosity, and apprehension, with the exception of one, who merely stared, blank-faced. In the orphanage of Horitsuba, there were very few moments when children their age could roam freely around the 'big kid' hallways. And for good reason, too.

But recently Syaoron discovered a door that always remained closed. As he crept towards it a horrible sound came from behind it. He waddled as fast as he could back to the playroom to warn his friends of the danger. And thus why we have six children here now.

-Five Minutes Earlier!-

"Oh my gosh. You guys! There is a hugigantomus beast in the big kids hall!" He wailed, his tiny arms flailing around.

"Hoe? M-monster?" Sakura shrunk into her pink blanket, hoping for its protection against the bad beast. What kind of monster could it be? Not one who ate little girls, she hoped.

Syaoran tilted his head. "Nii-chan, are you sures? Kaa-chan wouldn't keep a monster here." She loved them, it would be so mean of her to keep something dangerous here.

Syaoron nodded vigorously. "Yea! It made a scary noise! Like this, floosh!" Dramatic hand gestures emphasized the grand size of the supposed beast.

"That can't be right. Or else the big kids would have be eaten by now." Watanuki reasoned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh! Maybe it's the big kids pet?" Himawari suggested, a smile on her face.

"Why would the big kids want a monster for a pet?"

"So it can eat us!" Syaoron panicked. "It'll chew up our bones and spit them out."

"HOEEE!" Sakura cried out. She wept into her blanket. Himawari, Watanuki, and Syaoran stared at Syaoron with wide, frightened eyes.

"Or maybe it's a vegg-…. Veggiet… A monster that eats only plants and that gross green stuff Kaa-chan makes us eat." Syaoron scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit bad for making Sakura cry.

"You could just ask one of the big kids."

"D-domeki-kun is right. Fai-san or Kurogane-san might tell us. W-we could go find them." Syaoran proposed, stuttering. Not liking the mental picture he got of being swallowed up by a big ogre or a dragon or something else that was big and horrible.

"You can bet your dirty diaper that they will feed us to the monster if they find out that we knows!"

"True…"

"Then let's go see ourselves."

Syaoron nodded. "But we gotta be ready. Just in case." He murmured, eyeing the toybox as the idea formed in his head.

-The Present-

Now the six gawked at the door. Five pair of eyes wide with fear, one pair, seemingly bored out of his mind.

"Ok. So who's gonna open the door."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"…not"

"Not it!"

"Green… I mean! Not I- Crackers! I don't want to!" Watanuki whined as he waved a plastic sword around crazily.

"Sorry Watanuki-kun, but you did lose." Sakura apologetically said, clutching her pink star wand.

Watanuki sighed. He glanced at the giant door and gulped. Slowly he reached up towards the shiny golden knob. But couldn't reach it. "Uh…. Guys… A little help would be nice…" He muttered, struggling to reach. Even on tippy-toes, the knob was still so far away.

Syaoran and Syaoron grabbed Watanuki's legs and pushed him up higher towards the doorknob. He grabbed the knob and twisted it. The door swung open without making much noise. Maybe a small creaking sound.

Himawari, Sakura, and Domeki ducked for cover behind a huge flower vase while Syaoron, Syaoran, and Watanuki tumbled all over the floor from the sudden imbalance.

"Gah!"

Thud!

"You guys awright?"

"Yea." The boys got up and turned to the open room.

"I don't see the monster."

"Maybe it's hiding." The kids toddled their way into the room. They saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Look. A big bathtub."

"Hey what's this?" Himawari pointed to the white porcelain toilet. "And that?" She poked a plunger. It wobbled before toppling to the floor.

Syaoron picked it up. "Er… Who knows…" He waved it around and examined it from every angle.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Well at least there no monster. Very scary."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Yea."

Just as Syaoron placed the plunger back where it was. A loud noise rumbled. Syaoron had accidentally yanked the latch and caused the toilet to flush.

But the children didn't know that.

"WAI!" All but Domeki screeched in terror.

"Quick! Give it some of that paper that's beside it! Maybe it's just hungry!"

"Hungry for us!"

Syaoran and Domeki quickly chucked toilet paper into the swirling water then the toy swords and Sakura's pink wand, hoping to stop the noise. When they thought that didn't work they all scrambled for the door. The water began to overflow from the bowl and flood the bathroom's linoleum floor.

Quickly they shut the door, huffing and gasping for breath.

"That was close."

"I think I wet my Huggies."

"I told you there was a monster."

"I need a clean diaper."

"I'm never going in there evers agains."

Just then Fai and Yuuko came walking into the hallway. Both looked at the tiny toddlers.

"Now then what is going on here?" Yuuko asked.

"Kaa-chan! Fai-san! There's a monster in there!" Sakura squeaked.

Fai chuckled. "Is that so?" He put a hand on the knob and began turning. "Then perhaps I should go check."

"No!" The kids pleaded. But it was too late.

As soon as Fai opened the door water rushed out into the hallway.

"Oh dear."

Sakura and Himawari hid behind Yuuko. Watanuki, Syaoran, and Syaoron hid behind the flower vase. Domeki just stood there.

Yuuko sighed. "Children…"

* * *

Now than I think about it... this was probably based on that episode of Baby Toons or whatever it's called... that episode where Petunia has to learn to use the potty... sigh the things I watch with my little niece...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
